The triforce's center
by Fabulous Ghiarahim
Summary: This is my way I think of what happened to the triforce's center. And along the way Link is secretly being helped and watched.


Have you ever wondered what had happened to the center part of the triforce?

Well this is the story of what happened.(my story)

Part 1: Light and Darkness

In the land of Hyrule, the sages whom watched over the triforce. Were watching, and awaiting for the one chosen to carry an important piece. The middle part, it could replace and other parts it was made up of courage, Wisdom, and power. It could replace only one piece.

When the one whom was chosen to carry the shard of the triforce, and even protect it while being hunted by the darkness. A small girl with dark, wavy, brow hair, tan skin, and eyes as brown and bark. Found her way to the sages, she looked at the triforce. The golden parts swirled, and the center piece shined. It shined a bright light blinding her, when she looks she was surprise. She looked at her hand and the piece was on her glowing.

She felt something different, she looked at her back. And what she saw was two big, golden, wings. To help with protection, they were strong to reflect attacks. She looked at the sages whom were happy, yet scared for the child. Since they knew that she would be hunted for the rest of her days. They asked for her name, she though for a moment. Since the triforce piece was so powerful, then she remembered. "My name is Angelica," she replied.

The sages sent her to a small village called Ordon. To meet the light spirit, as she met Ordona. The light spirit told her that what was soon to happen. Angelica gasped and ran to warn the other light spirits. But after she warned Faron, she saw the young hero, but not awaked inside him yet. She quickly hid behind trees watching him, until he left. But when she flew to warn Lanayru, she was met up by black wall with strange markings on it. She pushed and shoved trying to find a way in. But then she crashed to the ground, blackness surrounded her. Creatures turned into more ugly creatures. She knew that then the shadow beast took Faron's light.

She wrapped her wings around her, while being transformed by the twilight. As she transformed, her tan skin turned into white feathers. Her mouth grew a golden beak. Her arms turned to wings, and her wings as a human disappeared. Her legs turned into golden talons. When her transformation was complete, she was a solid white hawk. She was amazed, and she decided that she would ask Princess Zelda what was happening.

As she approached the castle, she saw it being swarmed with monsters. As she flew monsters charged, she then grabbed them with her talons. Right then on the spot they died from the power of the triforce within her. She saw the window to where Zelda was opened, she flew in the room. Princess Zelda saw as the white hawk flew within the room. She flew up to the Princess and asked, " Zelda, do you know what is happening to Hyrule? And if so please tell me." Zelda noticed the mark of the triforce upon her hand and told her what the Usuper King Zant had done.

"Leave now! The guards are coming!" said Princess Zelda. And so with that she left the castle and started her own journey.

As she left, more enemies surrounded her. She flew through every opening she saw, and she mad her way. She flew into zora's domain, and froze in what she saw. She saw the place was frozen, and cold. She quickly stopped in her tracks and hid, as she saw shadow beast. And she looked down at the ice with the frozen zoras trapped inside.

she flew to lake Hylia and into the area of the light spirit's spring. She landed on the ledge and wondered "why would someone murder innocent people?" She thought and heading to the Faron woods, which was enshrouded with twilight. She perched on a branch and watched as wolf link and midna gathered the last remaining tear. And with that link brought the light back in to Faron Woods, and the twilight vanished.

She felt her body transform back into herself, relieved. She quicly climbed down from the tree and traveled into the ordona region. She entered the village and people stood in shock of Angelica. And when she asked what wrong. They said nothing, as she kept getting weird faces from the villagers, she left. And she put on a black cloak hiding her wings.

Angelica then flew quickly the the sages asking them "What am i supost to do? The strange darkness is everywhere almost," With a reply one sage answered "That is your destiny to find, young one," She sat wondering at that as she looked at the twilight mirror. It had not even one shard left, just a circle with broken glass around the inside. As she looked she quickly knew she had to help the young hero, but secretly, with that she quickly when to sacred grove.

As Angelica flew into sacred grove but the path was sealed. "Skull Kid, Can you let me enter?" She asked as skull kid appeared and replied, "Sure, but what to play a game on the way?" "Sorry skull kid, how about when i come back? I'm kinda in a hurry right now," Angelica replied. "Aw your no fun, where here you go!"Skull kid repiled opening the path. "Thanks skull!" she replied while entering the mazed path into the real sacred grove.

Part two publishing nex week

2nd part:coming out in one week

(i have school, trying not to fail)


End file.
